knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
There are currently two types of bosses: Storyline bosses you encounter as part of the Story Questline and Epic Bosses. Epic Bosses appear next to your castle after level 11 and are announced as event, they can be fought for prizes like crafting materials of Epic armors known as Epic Boss Armors. Beating them is the easiest way to gain Epic Armor for lower leveled players. To gain rewards certain amounts of defeats against the current Epic Boss must be gained, such increasing his level, stats and health points. Defeating level 15, 43 and 60 yields enough crafting materials to craft 1 armor each (3 total). If you enhance one of them to Lv. 35/70 prior to crafting another, you are then able to craft a Plus Version denoted by an asterix (*) allowing for 1 ****Armor and 2 ****Armor+ to be obtained each Epic Boss event. While Victory Rewards end with Lv.60, you can beat up Epic Bosses as much as you like, still increasing it's level, stats and health points. This will fetch you a better rank on Damage Leaderboard for example, giving better rewards at the end of that event. As well you get more crafting materials. Storyline Bosses Arena There have been Arena PvP Tournaments that awarded Epic Boss armors as prizes. The numbers in front correspond to the boss appearance number (from above). *21. Be No. 1 on Mighty May Melee and Toxic Tussle *22. Be No. 1 on Stubborn Standoff *22. Be No. 1 on Shadows of the Past *23. Be No. 1 on Unstoppable Forces *24. Be No. 1 on Hammer Smash Bash *25. Be No. 1 on Tourney of Terror *26. Be No. 1 on War of Dragons *29. Be No. 1 on Conjuror's Clash Tips and Tricks Damage Bonus If you fight the Epic Boss, it matters how many knights you have in your line up. For every knight more than 1 you get a hit bonus of 25% on every knight in the line up. So if you fight with 2 knights both will do 1.25 x more damage than if each of them would be there alone. The 25% bonus is added, not multiplied. So if you fight with 3 you get (25+25=) 50% hit bonus, with 4 you get 75% and with 5 you get 100% bonus. EE = Epic Energy Adding the 5th knight makes your total line up more than 50% stronger. (If the knights are of similar strength.) Based on the above table, we can see that with a total of 14 Epic Energy (10 at the start + 4 regenerated in the 2 hour battle window) for 2 battles on the same boss, it is beneficial to use 5+3 Knights rather than 4+4 Knights. The total bonus factor for 5+3 line up is 10 + 4.5 = 14.5, and the total bonus factor for 4+4 is 7+7=14. (10.00 + 4.50 = 14.50) > (7.00 + 7.00 = 14.00) Compared to a 4+4 line up, the 5+3 line up adds 50% of 1 knights hit bonus to the total. Note: Problem is that friends tend always to be level 100 (607hp) knights and your own knights all not have that 607hp. Other factor to consider is that those 2 knights who have 455hp, are likely to have worse armors than your friends. So this damage bonus thing is not that clear! Does it make up for that 50%, I dont know. So, Not sure can you benefit that 4 extra epic energy. Thought it is only 3 you can benefit in time. Note: More precise calculation shows that playing 4+4 instead of 5+3 makes sense if the armor you add to the 3 knights to get 4 is more than 30% stronger than the armor you remove from the 5 to get 4. Trivia * Even though the Wandering Flame has only the fire element, the armor had earth and spirit as elements. This was subsequently fixed to be mono fire. Category:Gameplay Category:Epic Bosses Category:Armors Category:Normal Bosses